Vengeance and Freedom
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Things in England are about to get interesting. A new Earl has made an appearance, a demon butler at his side; and now, the Queen wants him to work with Ciel Phantomhive on different murders. Who is this man, really? And what happened that made him summon a demon?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I never thought the first time I did a Kuroshijitsu fic would be a crossover. Can't say I mind though. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Vengeance and Freedom

**Chapter One**

_Darkness..._

_That's all there was. The small window that usually provided light from the moon couldn't, for clouds have drawn over it, keeping the light out of the room. Not that there was much to see. The stone cold floors had no furnishings, and all the occupants were kept behind bars. Three or four to each, normally. _

_Now, the members in each cell didn't have blankets. Nor beds, nor pillows, and they were lucky to have a bucket. They were all of varied ages, boys and girls alike, some even from different backgrounds. In order to keep warm, they had to huddle close and hope they survived until morning. However, this story begins in a different cell; one where three out of its four occupants were rotting where they lay dead. _

_He was eldest one there; sixteen if you'd believe it. And as far as he and everyone else was concerned, the only reason he was still alive was because he was so damn stubborn, and he absolutely refused to submit to anyone. His hair was long and black, and his eyes were a cold and dark blue. He was of Asian decent, and he absolutely refused to die in such a position._

**"So, I take it you've made up your mind."**_ A voice said from the darkness. The boy's eyes shifted to the corner diagonal from him, and there he saw what he expected; the white wolf was back, its eyes still thirsting for him._

_The young man smirked; yes, he expected this. And for the first time since he saw the wolf, he didn't mind its presence. In fact, he wanted it there for once. "I get anything I ask for this; any desire I see fit for an exchange?" He questioned, more to make sure he wasn't being tricked. It had happened enough, he expected people to do so. Now, though, he wanted an answer; simply to reassure himself that what he was doing was worth it._

_The wolf bowed its head. _**"Anything you'd like. Simply name it."**_ It responded._

_The Asian closed his eyes, his smirk not fading. "Good. Because I'm going to make you work for this soul, and I don't want this trade to backfire."_

* * *

"Sire," a familiar voice called, light making its ways through his eyelids. Cold blue eyes opened as they looked up at the man who opened the blinds of his room. There, standing in black was his butler; skin cream in color, ruffled white hair that was just dangling on the shoulders, and eyes of strange shade of orange. "It's time to get up now," he stated firmly, a gentle smile on his face.

The person in bed sat up, rubbing his eye. Here sat the Earl of the Rothshild family: Lord Kanda Rothshild. A young man of Japanese decent and almost eighteen years to his name. He was adopted by the previous Earl, who died almost a year prior. Despite Kanda's heritage, the fool before him actually left the title of Earl to him instead of his brother or nephew, who were both British.

"Today's tea is blended green tea. I made the order so the leaves would come straight out of Japan. I do think you'll find it to your liking." The butler stated; pouring the tea as the lord moved out from under the covers. The albino then dressed Kanda in the appropriate wear of a nobleman; purple and black consisting in today's colors with a scarf covering a strange, red pentacle right on his neck, a hair tie to keep his long hair our of his face, as well as his two rings. A silver ring with the family's signet on it, and then there was the diamond-shaped amethyst gold; each worn on opposing hands.

Once properly dressed, Kanda took his tea and took a sip. "Finally," he commented, "true green tea. We'll be keeping this supplier?"

"Yes, Sire." The man stated, bowing.

The ebony looked down at it, a calm expression on his face. "Good." He stated before looking back up at the butler, his expression turning a bit more strict. "The schedule, Ulrich. Now." He ordered.

Ulrich, as he called his butler bowed before speaking. "Of course, my lord." And so his day was sorted out for him as he drank. He'd begin his day with dancing lessons at eleven, following his piano lessons after the lunch hour. He would then go to his Kendo practice after the afternoon tea. That night, however, he'd be entertaining his relatives.

The lord sighed; the Kendo and (surprisingly) the piano lessons were fine with him, but dancing was drawl, and he despised it with a passion. Then there were his adoptive relatives, his uncle Lawrence, his aunt Persephone, and his cousin Vergil. He liked his aunt, personally; his cousin was a bit annoying, but that's what came with being nine-year-old, he supposed; but his uncle was just vulgar to him. A racist prick he would love to get rid of.

But he didn't.

No, Kanda had a reputation to uphold, even with the short amount of time he had been the Earl. He put on a facade for the public as well as his aunt and cousin; simply to show his uncle that he was refined as any Englishman, as well as give them reason to doubt the man's testimonies. He even acted for his uncle at times, if only out of pity; he was Japanese, he shouldn't have been a lord in a European country, let alone the head of a family.

And so the day went by; a little faster than Kanda was used to, but fast enough. As per usual, Ulrich was with him when he wasn't preparing food and drink. The only notable thing that happened that was out of the ordinary were the crashes he heard a little over a half hour before lunch, just as Ulrich went to check on the meal. It was an irritating noise, as Kanda used the hour before lunch to reread the material for any of his other studies that were sure to follow in the next day or so.

"Excuse me, Sire." Ulrich said to him; bowing before leaving the room. Kanda didn't even nod, he simply returned his gaze to the book he was reading. Knowing his servants, Grace probably tripped while she was grabbing some plates again. He sighed; so long as it wasn't the traditional set from the islands, then he didn't care much. The staff were good at their jobs and would occasionally do something stupid; Kanda didn't care about these mistakes so long as he wasn't affected personally and as long as it wasn't in front of guests (his uncle especially).

Lunch came on time, despite the incident. He didn't see his maid, nor did he see his gardener: Reggie. At seeing that, Kanda could only assume the crash was partially his fault as well, especially since the two were normally present while he was eating, if only for a few minutes. Something about wanting to make sure he was happy. "Ulrich," he called, stopping in the middle of his meal.

"Yes, Sire?" The butler questioned, a bit surprised. The lord normally finished his meal before giving him anymore orders.

Kanda looked at him, for once calm during midday. "Are the servants aware my relatives are coming tonight?" He questioned.

"Yes, Sire."

The Japanese teen looked at his butler strictly. "Good. Then they know no to try my patience tonight. Are the old furnishings placed back as they were before I inherited the manor?" He questioned. A few nights after inheriting the house, Kanda insisted that the decor should change. The green and gold were replaced with midnight blue and silver; the old artwork and antiquities were gone as well. He bloody hated the colors, but he had to keep them whenever his uncle chose to visit. No need to have him be called ungrateful to his step-father.

"Actually, sir, I was going to get to that once your piano lessons started." Came the reply.

The teen nodded once. "Everything should be ready before I get to my room to change, later?" He questioned. Ulrich gave his master a silent nod. "Then I expect tonight to run smoothly." He informed his butler, returning to his meal.

Ulrich bowed once again, a smile gracing his features. "Yes, Sire."

* * *

_**Well that was fun. I hope you've enjoyed it!**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here's round two.**_

* * *

Vengeance and Freedom

**Chapter Two**

Ulrich opened the rooms to the drawing, recreation, and dining rooms, observing the new features his master demanded suitable for the home he lived in. Lord Rothshild wanted the walls a midnight blue, and had the curtains changed from bronze to red. The silver around the house accented a cool mood, which fit for what he was going for. The rooms also had different assortment of paintings, which mainly reminded someone of the woods surrounding the estate; others were to remind the lord of his homeland. A place the lord wish he could return to without making the people around him question his reasons.

The butler took out his pocket watch. The master's piano lesson was only just beginning and would last for the next hour or so. "Well, I better get started. Wouldn't want to risk of Lord Lawrence getting here early, again." Yes, the man did that. Just to make sure things were pristine even when he wasn't expected. Each time was a close call, so the butler learned it better to get things ready at the end of lunch. After all, the man never showed up any time before that.

So, he raced through the building; changing the decor as need be for tonight's event. Once he got to the dining room, he made sure the previous Earl's favorite set was out, and had dark red flowers accent the table. Everything was returned to normal; even the lord's room, should the young Vergil leave to head in there again. The boy looked up to his cousin and wanted to learn to be just like him. The lord was very sure society would frown on teaching Vergil what he knew, so he cast an illusion over him; that before the Rothshild family took him in, he didn't know much about anything.

He soon stopped, looking around the foyer. Yes, this was acceptable. Now all he had to do was check on the ser-

Another crash caught his attention. Ulrich put his head in his hand; the plate settings were already finished, meaning that the crash most likely came from the kitchen. He turned heal and, sure enough, it was the kitchen. Some of the pots had fallen over, leaving a mess on the floor. If that weren't bad enough, some of the ingredients that were gathered had fallen off the prep table, some had mixed in with the fallen both and sauce, while other were squashed on in the face of hysteria.

In the kitchen, quite naturally, was there cook, Samson; an average sized man with scruffy black hair and blue eyes, wearing a chef's uniform as per always. With him were Grace and Reggie, the maid and gardener. Grace had rather long purple hair, which was always kept in a braid, as well as bright green eyes. She wore a red maid's outfit, if you'd believe it. The lord wanted her hair to stand out, as he found the color calming. Then there was Reggie. He was still wearing his gardening clothes, minus the gloves, and had bright blue eyes along with curly black hair.

Ulrich felt his eyebrow twitch. It wasn't uncommon that Reggie and Grace would come into the kitchen to help Samson, especially on days they were having guests. The only good thing about it was that their chores were done and nothing else could go wrong from it. However, things like this seemed to have liked happening whenever the Earl's family was coming to visit, and that was the absolute worst of it.

Sighing once, the butler moved in. This mess had to be sorted out before the master's Kendo lessons finished.

* * *

The Earl Rothshild just returned to his room, wearing one of the few kimonos he could get away with owning. One of the reasons to hate being a nobleman. At the very least, when costume balls came around, he had an excuse to wear one for a few hours; hence why he dealt with the dancing lessons. He honestly wished he had a reason to just lounge in one tonight, but no. That wasn't the case; he still had to deal with his uncle, after all.

Looking around the room, Kanda soon found something out of place. That something being his butler. "Ulrich, where are you?" He questioned aloud, tapping his foot impatiently. It wasn't like the man to drag his feet. A light knock came from behind the door. Turning around, he did see the albino, who was smiling same as always. Kanda glared at him. "You're late."

Ulrich bowed slightly. "My apologies, Sire. Dinner preparation took a bit longer than I expected." Kanda sighed; another accident. It was the only excuse he would allow his butler to use for his tardiness, and even then, it was seldom accepted. Tonight was just one of those nights, though, so he let it slide.

Kanda changed out of his Kendo gear and allowed Ulrich to redress him. Now, the Earl was in a white suit with a dark purple scarf. The black silk hair that up in a ponytail was then re-brushed before being tied back loosely with a gold ribbon. Finally, Kanda removed his rings so that he could put on black silk gloves, then replaced them on the according fingers. "Is everything ready?" He asked when he put the amethyst back on.

The albino bowed. "As of now, yes."

The ebony blinked once, but soon found himself smirking when he heard the sound of horses in the distance. "Shall we welcome our guests, then?" He questioned, amused. Ulrich only smirked, kneeling before his master before walking with him to the front door.

* * *

A carriage stopped in front of Rothshild Manor, three passengers sitting patiently for Ulrich to open the door. Once done, a young boy dressed in brown jumped out and began racing towards the Earl. "Cousin Kanda!" He screamed in utter excitement.

Kanda smiled in response, moving to lift the boy once he got close enough. The boy had blond hair and green eyes just a shade lighter than Grace's. The pair laughed a bit, but the lord soon hugged the boy. "Oh, how are you, my little Saru-kun?" The Earl asked, playfully.

"My name's not Saru, Kanda." The child bit back.

The elder male chuckled. "I know that. You just act a lot like one." He informed the boy.

The boy puffed his cheeks. "One day I'm gonna learn Japanese; then you can't hide what you really mean from me." He mumbled.

Kanda rolled his eyes before putting the child down before crossing his arms and raising his brow. "I'm sure you'll do a lot more than that if you learn it fluently, Vergil." The latter beamed up at that, pleased that his cousin stopped calling him Saru.

"It's good to see you, Kanda." Said man turned to see his aunt Persephone approach them. She was a beautiful woman who also had blond hair, braided and in a bun. Her eyes were blue, and the dress she was wearing was black, and adorned white lace around the waist and at the collar.

The teen walked towards her as well before allowing his aunt to wrap her arms around him. He carefully hugged her by the waist and held her for but a moment before parting the hold. "As it is to see you, Aunt Persephone," he then moved his head so he could see his uncle come up the steps. "Uncle Lawrence," he greeted, removing his hands from his aunt before moving to face his uncle, a hand open to shake his.

Lawrence Rothshild was a well dressed man in a black suit and a red scarf around his neck. He was a bit pudgy, with blond hair cut short and pale blue eyes. A forced smile was on his face, and Kanda's trained eyes could see his lip twitching slightly. "Hello, nephew." The man shook his hand, placing the free one on Kanda's sleeve. "How are things, here?" He questioned him.

The Asian male chuckled. "Very well, thank you for asking. My family's here for dinner, and I just received good news from the office in India."

"Have you now?" The man asked, removing his hand from Kanda's.

"Oh, yes." He stated, standing straight. "Sales have gone up, and another factory's being built. We're getting more buyers, and we have a new source of supply." He informed, proudly.

"Excellent news, Kanda." Lawrence commented, letting out a good chuckle.

Kanda laughed with him before standing straight, his false smile holding firm. "Well, shall we go inside? If I'm not mistaken, it seems as though a storm's coming." He informed his uncle, looking behind him. The four outside looked up, and indeed, the clouds were a dark grey that threatened rain within a matter of minutes.

The family was sitting down at dinner, soon enough. There was a bit of idle chat here and there, but none that Kanda gave of importance. He kept himself tuned in, though; he was the Earl, his family was meant to be his top priority, and that meant keeping an ear open for anything that might be stirring. "Kanda," his aunt called.

Kanda turned in her direction, smiling still. "Yes, Aunt, what is it?" He asked her.

The woman gave him a week grin in return. "I'm just curious, but... are you going to look for a bride at some point?" The Asian blinked. Well, that he didn't see coming.

Lawrence smirked. "That's right, Albert didn't set you up with a betrothed, now did he?" He stated more than asked, amusement leaking from his very presence.

The man sighed once. He didn't have reason to go looking for a bride, but now his family was wondering why he hadn't. Thankfully, though, he already knew a good enough reason to explain why he hadn't. Kanda looked up at them, a frown on his face as he spoke in feigned sadness. "Dear Aunt, I don't think I need to remind you of my true nationality. People already frown upon me as it stands, if I were to marry a noblewoman and have a child with her, they too would receive equal ridicule that I do; perhaps more so. I wouldn't be able to live knowing what was in store for them."

_"Well, there's half of it."_ Ulrich couldn't help but think, smirking once his back was facing them.

Persephone put a hand to her mouth, regretting that she had forgotten. Vergil was listening to his statement, but after a few moments, he slammed his hand on the desk. "That's stupid, Kanda! We all love you, we'd love your wife and your child too."

The Asian sighed once more. If only the boy knew. "That's true, cousin. But, even if nationality wasn't an issue, there's also finding someone genuine to be with for eternity. The women I've met before only want to be near me because I hold most of the Rothshild funds from business. I refuse to marry someone who doesn't truly care about me."

"How do you know?" The boy asked, a bit surprised by the statement.

Kanda lowered his head, a smirk on his face. "There's a certain glint in everyone's eyes; that glint tells you whether or not they truly care or if they're simply near you for self gain. I've met too many women with that look in their eyes." He explained simply.

His uncle rose a brow. "Then how do you plan to continue the Rothshild line, might I ask?"

The teen chuckled. "Well, that won't be a problem, so long as Vergil is up and willing, that is." He insinuated. The look on his uncle's face was a truly shocked one, having not expected Kanda to simply pass the torch.

Vergil's mouth was hanging open, but he was soon smiling. "Really, Kanda? You want me to do it?" He asked, enthusiastically. His cousin simply nodded, a bright smile on his face.

Awhile later and the family was heading home. Lawrence and Kanda stood on the porch having the only real conversation they could ever get on visits. "You're serious?" He questioned Kanda, unable to believe what he heard.

Kanda nodded, a strict expression on his face. "So long as he's taught well. No doubt, you'll manage." He informed the man, standing a bit more firm. "Am I to assume that you want more money this time around? You normally don't like visiting otherwise."

Lawrence nodded, seemingly annoyed. "Yes, we need to hire a new violin instructor for Vergil. The one from before barely taught him anything and made it out with a lot of our valuables. At least 10,000 pounds worth." He begrudgingly admitted.

The Japanese male felt his lip twitch, but refrained from commenting. He did warn his uncle about him, which was probably why the man was hired to begin with. "Expect a banknote in the mail soon. I know how much Vergil wants to play his violin alongside my piano, and I can't help but imagine most of those valuables include Aunt Persephone's jewels." Lawrence confirmed the statement with a nod. Kanda then smirked for real, extending his hand. "Pleasure seeing you, then."

With a reluctant handshake on Lawrence's part, the trio left Rothshild Manor, smiling. Once they were far enough, Kanda let out a heavy sigh; his annoyed expression bare. "Fucking hell." He swore under his breath before turning and heading back into his home. "Ulrich, get me some damn tea and have it brought up to my room."

And he got it; walking into the room to see that Kanda had already changed into his nemaki with his clothes set off to a pile in the corner of his room. His rings were already put back in there appropriate cases. "Impatient tonight, Sire?" He questioned, holding back any amusement the sight would have normally given him.

For what felt like the hundredth time that night, the lord let out a sigh, plopping on his bed in resignation. "Tired." He admitted. "Days are going by slowly and rarely anything is coming about. Makes me feel like I'm running in a fucking circle."

Ulrich was about to reply, but his master beat him to the punch. "And don't you dare bring up how the Earl of Rothshild shouldn't be speaking with vulgarity. I'm only in this position because Old Man Albert thought I was a better pick for being the Earl than his brother, and at getting to know him, I know why. I'm not a real Rothshild, Ulrich, nor was I ever. The only reason I haven't given the position to that fat bastard is because this position is the one with the best advantage for what I truly want. But then again, you already know that."

Ulrich smiled as he poured the tea. "Yes, that I do, Sire." He stated, handing Kanda his cup.

The young lord sipped his tea, calmly. One of the few things in his life that provided him with any form of peace. "Ulrich," the lord called before the man left to check on the staff, "I'm going to be training early tomorrow morning, starting at four. I'll be back no later than eight. I expect everything laid out for when I come back in, and if something keeps me past eight, you may come to get me. If not, you'll leave me be." He told the man.

The butler stared at him with a rather neutral gaze. "Will you be taking Mugen with you?" The latter simply nodded. The butler then did something he hadn't all day; he knelt before his lord, his head lowered. "By all means, Sire," he said, looking up, "Happy training to you." And with that, the man rose to his feet; leaving the lord to sip his tea before he went to bed.

* * *

_**Well, I hope people are liking the story so far. A quick note I should mention before anyone asks, a Nemaki is a traditional Japanese nightgown worn by men and women alike. I think it suits Kanda more than an English one.**_

_**See ya next time! ;)**_  
_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we go, chapter three.**_

* * *

Vengeance and Freedom

**Chapter Three**

Kanda Earl Rothshild returned to his room a bit after seven-thirty, a smile on his face. Yes, he needed a morning like this. It was refreshing to him, and it helped lighten the mood of his rather dull life. Kanda, true, wanted to live in peace and quiet, but when he imagined it, it wasn't living as a noble in fucking England. He would have loved to be ruffing it in the woods of Japan right now, but that wouldn't do. He doubted he'd see his home country before his contract with Ulrich was fulfilled, so why bother trying?

He entered his room and noticed his butler, who had just finished drawing back the curtains. "Ulrich," he greeted blandly, having now noticed he had to shift from swordsman to nobleman within but a few moments. Such a painful transition, but one he couldn't avoid.

Ulrich stiffened slightly, but soon turned to face his master. "Good morning, Sire. How was your session?"

"Fine. Still too short for me, but fine nonetheless." He told the man as he moved towards the head of the bed. Behind it was a rack to hold his blade, Mugen. Kanda placed the sheathed blade back in its appropriate spot, specifically positioning it so that he could grab it if he were lying down.

He then allowed Ulrich to dress him, black and purple as per always, a scarf to hide the marking on his neck, his two rings, and of course, his hair in a ponytail. The tea was poured and Kanda was informed about his schedule. There wasn't any dancing today, thankfully, but he had to go over more of the reports about his company and think of new marketing ideas. After lunch came his piano lesson, then there were his basic lessons; mathematics, science, history and so on.

"The usagi would love to be seeing this." The lord couldn't help thinking. Finally, he had an hour less of Kendo. Hearing that made Kanda happy that he took the training session that morning.

Breakfast went by swiftly, as Kanda was given a treat by his butler this morning. Tempura soba with green tea, his absolute favorite. If he had things his way, he'd have it everyday, but that wasn't natural and he didn't want his servants whispering about his eating habits. Under other circumstances, he wouldn't care, but he was the Earl Rothshild now; rumors spread about weren't good, no matter how small they seemed. Letting any other nobleman catch wind of them was even worse.

He went to business as Ulrich attended to some other matters. The man would return to the room before lunch, so he had no reason to wait. It allowed time to comprehend what to do with the business. Rothchic Industry was a fashion company that worked with several fabrics, made many different kinds of shoes, and crafted their own jewelry. An artistic man would adore the position, but Kanda was no artist. He didn't understand fashion, and he'd need to consult with Ulrich about most of his choices.

The man sighed. "Lenalee would be having a field day with this..." He muttered to himself as he looked through different papers. It was almost time to start another line and Kanda would have to provide re-modified designs as well as a few of his own. He didn't have much care for it, however, had no choice.

"Things going well, Sire?" His albino butler questioned, a silver tray in his hand as he approached the desk.

Kanda sighed. "I have to start working on the Winter Line soon. It seems as though some of those _talented_ designers Albert hired are running out of ideas." He replied, already feeling exhausted by the task. He didn't like the idea of spending money on clothing lest it were necessary, but now he just hated the entire fashion industry.

Ulrich's smile shined through. "Well, "soon" doesn't appear to be today. A letter from her majesty just came in for you." He informed the man, lowering the tray to hand him the letter.

The Earl took it without question. "Been awhile since the old bat contacted us. Wonder what for." He said more to himself than to his butler. He read the letter silently, his lips soon curving. Once he finished the letter, he folded the parchment, put it back into its envelope, and then put it into his jacket pocket. "Pack my bags, Ulrich. There's been a change in today's schedule."

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive arrived at his country home, not the least bit pleased with the recent news. It wasn't the fact that he was away from his work, nor was it the Queen's recent orders to catch a new serial killer. No, Ciel's annoyance was what he read in the letter. **_"I have faith in my loyal dog, however, I feel this time two noses will be required. So, I'm sending the Hunting Wolf to aid in the investigation. He'll be arriving at your country home not long after you do. As a fellow canine, please work well with him."_**

He could feel his eyebrow twitch. How annoying. He didn't want to work with an amateur on this case, but by Her Majesty's letter, this Hunting Wolf was already aware of the situation and would be coming over in the next twelve hours. So, much to his distaste, he came trying to mentally prepare himself for whoever it was that was coming.

Upon arrival, Ciel took quick notice of two familiar faces; Lau and Ran-Moa. The two were just about to enter the house until they heard the carriage pull up. Therefore they waited for it to stop and for Ciel to get out before greeting him. "Hello, my lord. You're here rather early. I take it the Queen's Guard Dog has another scent."

Ciel smirked at this. "Yes. While Sebastian prepares us tea, perhaps you'd like to tell me about another servant of hers called the Hunting Wolf." Lau was intrigued by this, sure enough.

Once they were seated inside, tea made and poured, Lau spoke. "Her Majesty's Hunting Wolf. Yes, I have heard of him. The wolf is the symbol of the Rothshild family, however, they're better known for their fashion company. They make every style of clothing, including accessories and shoes; best brand on the market." He began.

"How come I've never heard of this Hunting Wolf until now?" Ciel questioned.

Lau's expression didn't falter, in fact his smirk grew as he explained. "Actually, that's just it. The current Earl Rothshild found many a kidnapped children as well as the bodies of dead ones a little over a year ago. Ever since then, he's been tested with different cases to see if he deserves the Queen's trust, or so I'm told. Thus far, he hasn't failed in bringing any criminal to justice. Very much like you, my lord."

Yes, that made sense. Her Majesty would want to test the Earl's capabilities if he were only just starting. To hear he was doing well made Ciel feel a bit better about working with him. "If you don't mind my asking, Lau, but how is it that you know all of this?" Sebastian asked him, a bit curious.

The man chuckled. "Allow me to answer that with a different question." He turned to Ciel. "My lord, have you heard a story about an Asian boy taken in by a nobleman who later succeeded him after he died?"

"A story, yes, but nothing more. No man from Asia can obtain nobility status." He replied fluently.

Lau chuckled at this. "Oh, but it's no story, my lord. The previous Earl Rothshild took in a young man from Japan less than a year before his death and stated in his will that the boy was to succeed him." Shock grasped the two adjacent from the Chinese man, but neither spoke. They just sat in silence; waiting to see what he'd say next.

"The man's been using his heritage to speak to other immigrants and gather information. It's allowed him to put a stop to drug cartels, corner the mafia, plunge many human trafficing scenes, as well as put an end to many a people experimenting on human beings; a good number of which were also involved in murder cases."

Ciel let out a sigh. Great, another pawn he had to keep an eye on. "My, this Hunting Wolf seems to have quite the spotless record for only being at it a year." Sebastian commented, a suspicious air coming about him. Ciel would have to agree; a lot of work in a short amount of time, that's for damn sure.

"I agree. He seems always able to solve a case in three to five days. It's rather suspicious if you ask me." And Ciel as well. It could explain why the Queen insisted on him being on the investigation.

Lau was about to speak more, however, a knock at the door interrupted him. The man smiled soon, though. Looking at the Earl Phantomhive, he said: "My, my. I daresay that's the Earl Rothshild at your door." Ciel agreed; the man had impeccable timing, that's for sure.

He turned to his butler. "Sebastian, bring our guests inside. They must be tired from traveling." He ordered flatly.

Sebastian bowed at the boy. "Yes, my lord," he spoke before heading to the front door.

* * *

_**Okay, that was my first time using actual Kuroshitsuji characters, so if you would, tell me how I did. I like improving from mistakes, if there are any.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four chapters already. I swear I'm enjoying myself too much.**_

* * *

Vengeance and Freedom

**Chapter Four**

Kanda sat in the carriage, thinking about his current case and the people he would be working with as Ulrich drove them to the Phantomhive country house.

_The Earl stood in the foyer, having his butler dress him in his overcoat as he listened to the description of the family head only known as the Queen's guard dog. "The Phantomhive family own a company called: Funtom. They excel in toy and confectionery production, and have recently entered the culinary industry with their curry bun product." _

_Kanda nodded at this. Yes, he recalled the company. His cousin had a good amount of their toys and loved their chocolate bars. On their last outing into town, the ebony even tried one of these curry buns. He had to admit, they were pretty delicious; best curry he ever had, actually. __**"And that's comparing it to Jerry's. I might have to compliment the man who invented it."**__ He couldn't help but think._

_"The Earl Phantomhive seemed to have lost his parents some two-three years ago. As far as rumor goes, he's actually younger than you, Sire." Ulrich pitched, a broad smirk on his face._

_The lord smirked. "Just because he's a kid, doesn't mean he's incompetent. It wouldn't surprise me if I'm only working with him in order to be tested again."_

_"Yes, it would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Kanda merely nodded before grabbing his cane and exiting the estate._

Now they were arriving at the place, just as a light rain hit them. Ulrich first grabbed an umbrella and opened it before getting to the door. Once there, he opened it, keeping it above his master's head all the way to the door. The butler then knocked on the door; waiting patiently for someone to open the door. His master would have tapped his foot within a few moments, had a man not opened it within three minutes.

* * *

Sebastian opened the door to see two figures. An albino dressed in black who was obviously the butler, and then a boy in his late teens of Asian decent. He was dressed in a red coat, no hat upon his head, just his hair held up and blowing in the wind. "Good afternoon, sir. I assume you are the Earl Rothshild." He spoke.

The teen smirked. "And you are the Earl Phantomhive's butler." He stated.

Sebastian smiled before bowing. "Sebastian Michaelis, sir. Please, do come inside." He stepped aside and allowed the two visitors walk in. He was about to ask for the lord's coat, however, his butler seemed to have already covered it. Said man found the closet on his own, put his master's things there, then removed his own coat. "Pardon me if I sound rude, Earl Rothshild, but-"

"Kanda." The lord interrupted. "I prefer my first name, if you don't mind. As for your question, which I'm sure is along the lines of "aren't I being a bit impatient," I'll let you know a few other nobles ordered their butlers to kill me in the past. A lot of them tried while they were removing my coat, so pardon me if I seem a bit paranoid." He proceeded, a thin thread of smugness weaving through his fairly neutral persona.

The Phantomhive butler paid it no mind, however, bowed and said: "My apologies, sir. Perhaps, now you'd like to go upstairs and speak with my master." It was a statement that Kanda confirmed with a nod. So, after giving instructions to follow, the Earl Rothshild and his butler following Sebastian up the steps and only stopped when Sebastian was behind the door to the parlor room. The door was then opened, Sebastian stepping inside before taking a step back and out of the way of the door. "Might I present our guest: Kanda, Earl of Rothshild."

The Lord took notice of the three characters in the room. Two of them were cuddling on the couch, one man and one woman, and were both clearly Asian, but most definitely from China. The third person was a boy with navy hair cut short and blue eyes; the left of which was covered by a black eye patch. "Lord Kanda, allow me to present my master, Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive and his associates. Mr. Lau, head of the Kon Ron trading company's British branch, and his assistant, Miss Ran-Moa."

Lau, still in his seat, looked up at the Earl Rothshild. "Ah, welcome Lord Rothshild. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He greeted warmly. Ran-Moa, still sitting with him, nodded once, her expression remaining blank of any emotion.

"Indeed." Ciel spoke up, looking at Kanda with the same indifferent expression he usually wore. "Why don't you sit down, Kanda. I believe we have much to discuss." Kanda took in the other Earl's strictness, and nodded but once. He took the chair across from the boy, relaxing against it while making sure his back was straight.

Sebastian moved to refresh his lord's cup while the albino prepared one for his master. This process was repeated when the two refilled Lau and Ran-Moa's cups as well. There was silence for a few moments as the four sipped their tea, but not long after receiving his cup from the white-haired butler, Lau spoke up. "What an effective butler you have, my Lord Rothshild. Might I ask him for his name?"

Kanda's eyes were closed still, the cup of Oolong still in his hand as he spoke. "I see no reason why not. It would be rude if my butler remained anonymous to you, especially while we're staying here." He replied bluntly, taking another sip.

"My apologies for not introducing myself upon arrival. I am Ulrich White, butler to the Rothshild family." He introduced himself, bowing respectively.

Kanda sighed, placing his cup down on the table before looking across at Ciel. "Well, Phantomhive? Shall we begin?" He questioned.

The latter glared at him. "Call a noble by their family's name. You seem to have a rather prude way of presenting your manners." He commented coldly.

The Lord Rothshild smirked. "And you must not know much about Japanese culture." He stated, simply.

Ciel's glare hardened. "I'll have you know that one of my servants is Japanese, and my knowledge about his culture isn't pertinent when it comes to your manners."

"Oh, but it is. I don't think my true heritage is hidden from you, Phantomhive. And as for that, I must inform you that my upbringing hasn't died after my adoption." Kanda replied calmly, a smug look in his eyes as he stared at the young lord across from him. "I'll illuminate." He stated, crossing one leg over the other. "The Japanese language is very different from English. If I were to introduce myself to you in my native tongue, I'd present myself as: Rothshild Kanda. Another way we differ is that, in my home country, it's rude to call a new acquaintance by their given or first name, unless given permission by them. If not, the party in question expects to be addressed by their last or family name."

Ciel, to say the least, was a bit surprised by the explanation. Yes, that he didn't know. However, Tanaka didn't have much energy on him, so it wasn't like he could ask him about his culture. "Now, Phantomhive," Kanda spoke again, his voice more a neutral, "I greeted you as one in my country would, respectively. I do not mind you calling me by my first name, but if you want me to call you by yours, please say so. I don't wish to disrespect you." He stated firmly.

Lau soon had a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his snickers, and if one could see the two butlers, then one could see them grinning in amusement at the event that had unfolded. Ciel sat stiff at first, before realizing that the other Earl was still smirking. He sighed once, having realized what he walked into, before relaxing against his chair and closing his eye. _"How embarrassing. Made the fool by a foreigner."_ He thought, bitterly. "My apologies, Kanda. I appear to know less about your customs than I originally have thought, and I've insulted you through my lack there of. Since we will probably be working together more often, though, I must insist you call me Ciel. I'm not used to being addressed by my last name unless either my title is in front of it, or someone is speaking to me rudely."

The teen nodded. "Ciel, then. Let's get down to business, shall we?" At this, the lord nodded.

Again, cups were refilled by the butlers. Once the pair moved to the Chinese guests, Ciel began explaining the situation. "In the past two weeks, six middle class families consisting of four or five members were all brutally attacked." Kanda nodded, a serious expression returning to his features as he moved to pick up his cup. "There are some inconsistency between the cases, but the details from each of the attacks proves that they were all done by the same person." He continued.

"The Midtown Menace." Kanda spoke, eyes narrowing in disgust. Ciel nodded. "Yes, I saw the similarities between the victims, as well. Every family that was attacked wasn't just middle class, but the fathers all ran their own businesses, and were all found with their heads cut off. The younger children were shot once and killed as such. The four mothers that were killed were cut until they were unrecognizable, but the two that survived were beaten until they were unconscious. Each family's eldest child was a son between fourteen and seventeen years of age, and they were all shot in the knee before being knocked unconscious so they couldn't interfere with the killer's work. As a final note, on the night of each attack, their businesses were also set ablaze."

Again, Ciel nodded at him, while Lau's blank expression took hold. "Oh my. That would most definitely explain why the press gave him such a gruesome nickname. What do you think would motivate him to kill all of those families. Why burn the buildings, and even more curious, why let those two mothers and sons live?" He questioned.

The Lord Phantomhive sighed. "Without more detail, that's difficult to assume. As we only have this man's pattern, he could have selected them for any number of reasons."

Kanda nodded once. "Victimology will reveal more. Knowing more about how they died would help narrow down a suspect list, also."

Sebastian smiled at the Earl Rothshild at that. "Well, we're in luck there, sir." He stated.

The teen's brow rose just as Ciel let out a chuckle. "Yes, that we are." The young boy turned to the wolf across from him. "Sebastian just so happens to be acquaintances with the Undertaker who runs the funeral parlor." He stated firmly.

It didn't take long for Kanda's curious expression to transform into a pleased one. Yes, that was good news. "Shall we be off, then?" Lightning flashed outside, thunder following.

Ulrich looked out the window, a strict expression gracing his features. "Oh dear. It seems as though the rains pouring harder, now. Hardly suitable for traveling." He stated, firmly.

The two lords were definitely annoyed by the inconvenience. However, the older of the two soon let out a sigh; not much they could do now, he supposed. He then turned to Lord Phantomhive, a blunt expression on his face. "Chess?"

* * *

_**Well, that took a bit more time than I thought it would. Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing, you help inspire me to keep going. :) Let's see if I can get the next chapter out any faster...**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
